warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Ash/Patch History
*'Augment': Teleport - Fatal Teleport *Fixed performance issues for Hosts caused by using Bladestorm. *Fixed Teleport not staggering enemies. *'Conclave': Increase the range and damage of Bladestorm in Conclave. *New audio FX on Bladestorm's finishing attacks. *'Conclave': Bladestorm no longer require a target to activate in Conclave. *'Conclave': Bladestorm range has been increased from 8m to 10m in Conclave. *'Augment': Smoke Shadow Augment Mod now affects ally NPCs. *'Conclave': Increased the duration of Smoke Screen in PvP. *'Conclave': Increased the range of Teleport in PvP. *'Conclave': Casting Teleport will now cause players to drop the Cephalon. *'Conclave': Increased animation speed of Teleport in PvP. *'Conclave': Shurikens now do Puncture damage in PvP. *'Prime': Fixed the Prisma Daelalus Shoulder Armor sitting incorrectly on Ash Prime. * Fixed Ash being unable to damage themselves with explosive weapons while invisible. *'Conclave': Bladestorm damage reduced in PvP. *'Conclave': Fixed Bladestorm becoming caught in an infinite loop in PvP, causing invulnerability and idle clones. *Fixed Bladestorm not knocking players down when used by Clients. *'Prime': Fixed the Tethra’s Doom Quantum Emblem not sitting properly on Ash Prime. *Ash's Parts have been moved off Tyl Regor to Manics. *Fixed Bladestorm locking players into a multi-strike animation against Synthesis targets. *Bladestorm is now affected by the Steel Charge Aura Mod. *'Prime': Fixed players being unable to put Arcanes on Ash Prime’s helmet. *'Prime': Fixed Ash Prime Helmet not available for Arcane Enhancements. *'Prime':Fixed Ash Prime parts not dropping for players in the Void. *'Prime': Ash Prime added to drop tables. *'Conclave': Ash and Ash Prime are now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed issue that would cause player’s map to break when trying to type during Bladestorm animation. *Fixed an issue that would occur when using Ash’s Bladestorm when inside Limbo’s Rift. *Fixed Ash getting stuck in Bladestorm animations when used on Zanuka. *Fixed Bladestorm looping on a single target if that target became immune to the ability after it Bladestorm had begun. *Fixed an issue with Bladestorm when one of his targets becomes Mind Controlled mid-Bladestorm. *Fixed Teleport targeting player sentinels. *'Augment': Fixed Smoke Shadow Augment Mod not functioning properly. *'Augment': Blade Storm - Rising Storm *'Augment': Shuriken - Seeking Shuriken *Fixed Bladestorm targeting enemies immune to Abilities after the initial target is killed. *Fixed Bladestorm disabling all stealth finishers after use. *'Augment': Fixed an issue with Smoke Shadow Augment lasting forever if cast by a client who subsequently quits the mission. *'Augment': Fixed an issue with Smoke Shadow affecting Defense targets. *'Augment': Smoke Screen - Smoke Shadow *Fixed several issues with Bladestorm losing functionality after activating the ability while holding a datamass, powercell, or other secondary items. *Fixed Companions being completely invisible when under the effect of Smoke Screen. *Fixed Bladestorm being continually in use when casted while holding a power cell/datamass. *'PvP': Bladestorm damage multiplier reduced from 0.5 to 0.25. *Reduced the amount of damage dealt by the bleeding proc associated with Shuriken in Dark Sector conflicts. *Reduced the amount of damage of Bladestorm in Dark Sector conflicts. *Improved the performance of Smoke Screen on lower end PC's. *Shuriken is now registered as a silent projectile. *Teleport now indicates enemies are vulnerable to finishers. *Fixed an issue with Bladestorm that could potentially lead to a loss of Warframe functionality. *Armor increased from 50 to 65. *Fixed and response to complaints that Bladestorm will sometimes ignore enemies who are standing right beside the initial target. *Fixed Bladestorm ability that would sometimes ignore enemies who are standing right beside the initial target. *Fix for Ash "Power In Use" bug when using Teleport on defense target. *Added local and remote teleport sound slots for Bladestorm. *Prevented Vor’s electrical attacks from hitting the invisible players. *Improved Teleport responsiveness – trimmed animation and added reaction to enemy being teleported to. *Added idle FX. *Tweak to Ash’s new custom idle. *Added animation and sounds for Bladestorm against Ancients. *Fixed issue with Bladestorm where the Ash’s arm may be stuck in his shoulder. *Fixed issue where Ash would become invincible after using Bladestorm on clients. *Fix for weapons not returning after using Bladestorm. *Bladestorm ability deals increasing damage as it levels up. *Fixed Smoke Screen VFX to last as long as the ability. *Fixed Smoke Screen from applying effect to clan emblem icon. Emblem now just goes invisible. *Fixed issue of random loss of functionality when using Bladestorm. *Fixed some "stuck" issues relating to Bladestorm. *Improved color tinting on Ash’s smoke armband—more subtle. *Updated Smoke Screen smoke to use energy color selected by player. *Smoke Screen will not render Ash completely invisible anymore. Ash will now have a white, ghostly model during cloak (color may also be affected by your energy color). *Updated Visual FX on Smoke Screen ability. *Fixed issues with Bladestorm on client. *'PvP': Fix Ash teleport in duels, no longer target spectators. *Fixed Shuriken not functioning correctly on clients. *Shuriken now seeks targets and multiple projectiles added at higher ranks. *Fixed misnamed Ash Systems Blueprints. *Fixed Bladestorm power, it will no longer target turrets or security cameras. *Fixed Shuriken crash. *Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends. *Bladestorm improvements: Ash is now invulnerable when using Bladestorm. *Bladestorm increased number of enemies targeted to: 7, 9, or 12 depending on level. *Energy cost changes for Ash. }}